Desesperacion
by Kawai neko
Summary: ¿Como sacar a tu prometido de tu alcoba para poder dormir tranquilo? Mientras Yuuri piensa en esto, descubre la respuesta, pero le traera serias consecuencias,Finalizado con LEMON dejen review onegai
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

**Notas fanfic:**

_Esta historia no me pertenece a mi, ni los personajes, solo los utilizo con fines de entretencion. (no se si exista esa palabra? gomen)_

**Notas capítulo:**

_gracias a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo, espero les guste. _

Mientras recorría los largos pasillos del castillo yuuri se preguntaba ¿como demonios había llegado a esa situación? Hace tan solo unos meses atrás que tenia una vida normal y de pronto salen con que es un rey, y no un rey cualquiera si no el gran Mahon de los demonios. Pensándolo bien eso no era lo que lo irritaba, su problema tenia pies y nombre wolfran, al principio le molestaba tener que compartir su cama con otra persona, y mas que este fuese un chico y que de la nada se había convertido en su prometido, baka se decía una y otra vez por haber sido tan impulsivo, bueno ese ya no era el problema, pasando un mes ya en el reino se había acostumbrado al visitante nocturno que se colaba a su cama todas las noches cuando el dormía tranquilamente.

Pero quien iba a pensar que eso pronto se convertiría en un gran problema, tener a ese joven rubio tan guapo y celoso cerca suyo, no solo el hecho de su belleza y de que pareciese una chica frágil e indefensa, sino esos hermosos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban tan solo con una mirada que le dedicara.

Bueno al punto por que estaba tan molesto, pronto lo recordó al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, ¿pero como?, si cada noche que pasaba no podía evitar tener "sueños húmedos" con su pequeño dolor de cabeza, por que en eso se había convertido, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, tan placidamente dormido a su lado, y no poder tocar esa figura tan hermosa que resplandece con la luz de la luna que entra furtiva por la ventana, ni el poder calmar su erección tan dolorosa e imponente que dolía al despertar de esos sueños, aun peor el hecho de que wolfran duerma en ciertas pocisiones por no decir indecorosas, extrañas, empezaba a ya no querer dormir para no soñar, y no encontraba una forma de sacar al chico de su cuarto mas específicamente de su cama, ya llevaba tiempo pensando en una forma de sacarlo de su cuarto y poder dormir tranquilo por fin, pero no se le ocurría nada, ya llevaba casi una semana sin dormir, hasta que la luz se hizo en su mente, recordando que nunca había visto a wolfran cambarse delante de el, estaba mas que claro lo que debía hacer, ya tomado la decisión, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro, ahí ya se encontraba el con cara molesta y con su camisón de seda rosa listo para dormir.

Otra vez estas aquí, ¿Qué no tienes tu propia habitación? Quiero dormir solo, no me gusta dormir contigo - wolfran solo frunció el ceño ante las palabras que yuuri le dedicaba.

Soy tu prometido y esta bien que duerma contigo es normal, además hace un mes no te quejabas, por que ahora lo haces de nuevo, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado - yuuri solo suspiro resignado como tantas veces, pero en que pensaba, eso no volvería a pasar era momento de echar a andar su plan para sacarlo de su habitación de una vez por todas.

Si, pero quiero dormir solo a menos que ...- yuuri puso una sonrisa algo traviesa y una mirada algo lujuriosa, ante tal acto wolfran se tenso inmediatamente, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, y su cara arder.

¿A menos que..., qué yuuri? - no sabia por que, pero sabia que no debía haber preguntado.

Que cumplas con una petición mía

¿Qué tipo de petición? - serás baka por que volviste a preguntar, se repetía una y otra vez, como pude caer en esto.

Muy sencillo y fácil, que si quieres seguir durmiendo conmigo, tendrás que quitarte ese camisón rosa - por fin lo había dicho ahora no tardaría mucho en ver salir de su alcoba a wolfran.

¿Acaso no te gusta el color? ¿Lo cambiare por uno azul si te parece bien?

No, no me entendiste- se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a wolfran, tomando su barbilla mirándolo a los ojos, se acerco lentamente a sus labios, pero apenas estuvo apunto de tocarlos cuando volteo el rostro dirigiéndose a su oreja para susurrarle algo al oído, wolfran no cabía en su asombro, sentía su cara arder, y estaba mas que seguro que estaba sonrojado - a lo que yo me refiero es que si quieres seguir durmiendo conmigo lo tendrás que hacer totalmente desnudo - ahora si sabia que estaba mas rojo que un jitomate maduro.

¿Pero que dices? ¿Estas loco o que? Como crees que voy hacer semejante cosa

Pensé que no habría ningún problema, además estamos comprometidos ¿o no?, es eso lo que tu siempre dices.

Si, pero... - que hago es verdad, pero no puedo desnudarme a si nada mas enfrente de el, me da pena, ¿que hago?

¿Pero... que?, si quieres dormir hoy conmigo tendrás que hacerlo desnudo, si no vete a tu habitación - si dentro de 3... 2..1 saldrá corriendo por la puerta, un momento no se ha ido aun, no ira a hacerlo de verdad? o si, no creo, no puede ¿o si?, y si de verdad lo hace, ¡oh no! Que voy hacer.

¿Y bien que esperas para desnudarte? Tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir - debo presionarlo para que vea que no es una broma.

Este bien

¿Si no quieres puedes irte? - vamos retráctate por favor.

No, lo haré, quiero dormir contigo - y sin mas empezó a deslizar suavemente el camisón sacándoselo por los hombros bajándolo muy pero muy despacio, mostrando sus bien formados hombros, luego sus pectorales, llegando al vientre, Yuuri no pudo continuar mirando la escena por obvias razones (léase se estaba empezando a armar una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones), mejor se dio la vuelta para no seguir mirándolo, no sabia de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz después de tantas noches aguantando esa excitación que cada vez era mas, era como ir llenando una copa gota a gota de agua, hasta llegar a un punto donde la copa se derrame, algo así estaba a punto de ocurrirle, pero no se dejaría vencer, si lo hiciese tendría que aceptar que es gay, que le gustan los hombres, mas en especifico que le gusta el, no, eso no puede pasar, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora si podemos dormir juntos, vamos quítate la ropa ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño.

Continuara...

**Notas finales: **

_lamento mucho tener que dejarlo ahi, pero ya les he explicado el ¿por que?, prometo no demorar en actualizar, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte por lo mal que escrivo, etc._

_mata nee -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas capítulo:**

_Gracias a los que leyeron mi fic, aunque es un poco corto uU, les presento el ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado._

_Y por cierto Kyo Kara Mahou no me pertenece, ni los personajes._

_Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora si podemos dormir juntos, vamos quítate la ropa ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño._

Desesperación II

Si ya voy - que hago no puede estarme pasando esto, tener a wolfram ahora durmiendo conmigo desnudo, ¡NO!, pero esta desnudo, tal vez debería mirarlo aunque sea una vez, no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta, sin mas volteo encontrándose a wolfram de espaldas a el empezando a meterse en la cama, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad llegando a se cerebro, empezando a imaginar como seria poseer a wolfram, su cara sonrojada y excitada, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, sintió como un pequeño liquido bajaba por su nariz.

Yuuri ¿Te esta sangrando la nariz? - lo dijo preocupado, cuando ya estaba metido en la cama, sacando a yuuri de sus pensamientos.

Etto... - ¿que le digo?, vamos inventa una excusa rápido - no claro que no, ¿como crees? - se limpio rápido la nariz con la manga de su uniforme, y miro la pequeña mancha que apenas y había dejado, lo bueno es que es negro y cuando se lave ya no se vera - ¿así? no me he dado cuenta, debe ser por que estuve mucho tiempo bajo el sol

¿Y bien que esperas para venir a dormir? - pregunto un poco impaciente el rubio por la tardanza del moreno.

Yuuri solo suspiro, empezó a desabotonarse el uniforme rendido a su destino, pareciese que querían que estuvieran juntos, pero el no caería en eso, no otra vez - Me voy - dijo sin mas, antes de terminar de desabotonarse el saco, yendo en dirección hacia la puerta, además el castillo era muy grande y habría alguna habitación desocupada en la cual podría estar a solas.

¿POR QUE? - fue todo lo que el rubio dijo, deteniendo a yuuri antes de poder siquiera tomar el pomo para girarlo y salir, se volteo a mirar al chico rubio, que yacía sentado en la cama semidesnudo, cabizbajo.

¿Por qué, hice lo que me pediste para poder dormir juntos valiéndome mi orgullo, y ahora me dices que te vas?, ¿Por qué?, acaso no te gusto, tanto me odias, CONTESTAME YUURI NO TE QUEDES CALLADO - mientras varias lagrimas caían sobre su bello rostro.

Esta llorando por mi, soy un idiota, ¿Qué digo idiota?, un verdadero imbecil, por mi culpa lo que mas quiero en el mundo esta ahora sufriendo - Yo lo siento - se fue acercando lentamente a la cama, quedando de pie justo al lado de esta - No era mi intención hacerte llorar, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento.

¿Entonces contéstame, por que no quieres dormir conmigo, no te gusto, acaso te gusta otra persona, es eso verdad? - seguía llorando, no sabia por que, lo único que sabia era que le dolía mucho que yuuri lo ignorase, que no lo quisiera, el siempre ha sido muy claro en sus sentimientos y se lo demuestra cada vez que puede, aunque sea solo en forma de celos.

No claro que no, no me gusta nadie - espero que con esto deje de llorar, mientras le acariciaba suavemente le cabeza, Wolfram de un brusco movimiento aparto la mano de Yuuri.

Ósea, que yo tampoco te gusto, y tampoco me quieres, no me vuelvas a tocar entonces, no quiero tu lastima - era un hecho, Wolfram había dejado de llorar pero ahora estaba molesto y no solo eso en sus hermosos ojos verdes se notaba un profundo dolor, lo cual hizo que Yuuri se sintiera un monstruo, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad de por que no quería dormir con el.

Wolfram, yo... bueno veras... yo no quiero dormir contigo por que no me gustes, si no por que me gustas y mucho, es por eso que mejor me voy u//u - Yuuri se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero una mano lo detuvo sujetando su saco.

¿De verdad te gusto? - Wolfram estaba sonrojado, y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de esperanza, además de una pequeña sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios.

Yuuri no pudo resistirse, se soltó del agarre de Wolfram, se subió a la cama dejando a este entre sus piernas, tomo su barbilla y lo beso, por fin podría degustar esos labios tan bellos que en sus sueños lo volvían loco, fue un beso suave un poco corto, pero que transmitía los sentimientos de ambos, el profundo amor que ambos se tenían.

¿Tu que crees? - le pregunto yuuri observando el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de Wolfram, que no cabía en su asombro, aun no creía que Yuuri realmente lo haya besado, debe estar soñando, pero no, no es sueño, esto es real, y sin mas se abrazo al cuello de Yuuri atrayendo su rostro volviéndolo a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad, buscando con su lengua abrirse camino en la boca de Yuuri, este al notar lo que su prometido intentaba hacer no se resistió en absoluto y lo dejo entrar a su cavidad, así estuvieron varios segundos, degustando el sabor de la boca del otro, para ellos parecía ser eterno ese instante, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, viéndose directamente a los ojos los dos con la cara sonrojada y avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer.

Yo Wolfram... lo siento

¿Por qué te disculpas? No cabe duda sigues siendo un debilucho.

No me llames así, no me gusta. Buenas noches, que descanses, me voy - y sin mas bajo de la cama, parándose al lado de esta, dispuesto a emprender la marcha en dirección a la puerta para poder salir de ahí ya, puesto que el ultimo beso había sido muy acalorado, y si hubiera seguido un poco mas no se hubiera podido contener de lanzarse sobre Wolf.

¿Por qué te vas? Si te gusto quédate, además ya aclaramos por que no querías dormir conmigo, supongo que ya debes estar mas tranquilo, por que por fin dijiste lo que sentías o ¿es que hay otro motivo?

No... claro que no... como crees //U je je - no puedo decirle que no quiero dormir con el por que ahora que me ha correspondido el beso, soy capaz de aventarme sobre el y hacerlo mió.

¿O es que acaso ronco, te pateo mientras duermes, ya se te tire de la cama y por eso estas molesto? Es eso ¿Verdad? - Yuuri estaba apunto de caer de cara al suelo ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan inocente? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba en las noches o que?

Wolfram

Si yuuri

¿De verdad quieres saber por que no quiero dormir contigo?

Si, por favor dime, haré lo que sea con tal de que estés aquí conmigo.

¿Lo que sea? - vamos dile que quieres hacerlo tuyo, que quieres tocarlo, besar todo su cuerpo, vaya no puedo creer que con una semana de estarme aguantando toda esta excitación me haya convertido en un pervertido. - ¿Seguro que harás cualquier cosa que yo te pida?

Si, lo haré, pero dime ¿que es lo que quieres que haga? - y sin más yuuri se volvió a subir a la cama en la misma posición en la que se encontraba momentos antes cuando le beso, acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle lo que quería, sin mas se lo dijo - Quiero hacerte el amor- esto lo dijo en un tono demasiado seductor, Wolfram ante tales palabras se sonrojo muchísimo, no sabia si por que era lo mismo que el quería desde hace varias noches o por el aliento tan calido en su oreja.

¿Y bien que dices?

Claro que si, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías - Wolfram se lanzo a besarle tan apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de yuuri, atrayéndolo, recostándolo sobre el, separándose de el para terminar de desabrocharle el saco del uniforme a yuuri, sacándoselo por completo, desabotonando con manos temblorosas por la excitación la camisa, arrojándola lejos, mientras esparcía caricias en la piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Yuuri creía que todo era un sueño, que despertaría para encontrarse con que no podría calmar su erección por no molestar a su compañero de cama, pero eso no paso, podía sentir la suave piel de wolfram entre sus manos, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, sin mas empezó a besar la barbilla del chico, bajando hasta llegar al cuello dejando besos por donde pasaba, empezó a succionar y morder el cuello de wolfram, dejando unas marcas rojas, haciendo que su compañero soltara unos gemiditos, que hacían estremecer todo su cuerpo, era tan excitante, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el pecho, sin mas empezó a estimular una de las tetillas del chico con la mano y la otra con su boca, lamiéndola, mordiéndola suavemente hasta dejarlas duras, separándose un poco para poder mirar el rostro excitado de su ahora koibito.

Ahh Yuuri... continúa... onegai

Yuuri obedeció, empezó a bajar por el vientre dejando un caminito de saliva por donde había pasado, topándose con la sabana, que cubría el pene erecto del rubio, la deslizo suavemente bajo la atenta mirada de Wolfram, que estaba totalmente sonrojado, habiéndolo dejado expuesto, acerco su rostro al pene del chico, dejando caer sobre este su calido aliento, haciendo que Wolf se tensara y se sujetara fuertemente de las sabanas al sentir que ya no era solo el aliento calido de yuuri el que se encontraba acariciando su virilidad, sino la boca de yuuri, que sin mas se había metido el miembro del rubio en la boca, lamiendo con su lengua toda la longitud de este, esforzándose al máximo por hacer sentir placer a su amado y sabia que lo hacia bien por cada gemido que soltaba Wolf de su boca.

Ahh! ... Yuu... ri... mas... rápido - el rubio ya no podía hablar, le costaba mucho respirar por el placer que sentía, pronto llegaría al orgasmo, Yuuri se saco el miembro de Wolf de la boca, provocando un gruñido por parte de este.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? - dijo molesto el rubio, por haberlo interrumpido, y no haber dejado que terminara.

Por que no quiero que esto acabe tan pronto - sin más yuuri se paro, para desabrocharse el pantalón y sacárselo junto con la ropa interior, quedando en la misma situación que su amante, dejando libre por fin a su miembro que le empezaba a doler por estar en aquella prisión de tela, se volvió a subir a la cama, abriendo las piernas de wolfram que inmediatamente entro en pánico y trato de cerrarlas, pero era demasiado tarde por que yuuri ya se encontraba entre ellas.

¿Yuuri que vas hacer?

Vamos tranquilízate, te va a gustar.

Me va a doler, no quiero.

Voy a ser muy cuidadoso, ya veras como no te dolerá, lo haré despacio, esta bien.

Wolfram asintió no muy convencido, trato de relajarse, yuuri lo beso para tranquilizarle, sin más se separo para meter sus dedos en la boca del rubio, quien entendió rápido y comenzó a lamerlos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente ensalivados yuuri los retiro de su boca, dirigiéndolos a la entrada del rubio, introduciendo un dedo lentamente, Wolf sentía un fuerte dolor por la intromisión, haciendo que se tensara y contrajera mas su entrada, yuuri para distraerlo del dolor, empezó a besarle mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a masajear el miembro del chico, cuanto sintió menos presión en su dedo empezó hacer círculos dentro de esta para ensancharla, metió un segundo dedo repitiendo la misma operación, después ya eran tres de sus dedos los que se encontraban dentro del rubio.

Wolfram ¿Estas listo? - le pregunto por preocupación a que ya no quisiera, por que si por el fuera ya lo hubiera penetrado desde hace tiempo atrás, sin necesidad de prepararlo.

Si...hazlo ya... quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

A yuuri le basto con eso y sin mas acerco su pene a la entrada de este, empezando hacer presión en ella para que entrara despacio y tratar de no lastimar a su rubio amante, Wolf simplemente se tenso, el miembro de yuuri no se comparaba en nada a los dedos, era mas grande, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor, que hizo que se aferrara fuertemente a la espalda del moreno arañándola un poco, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y soltando un grito de dolor - AAAH! Yuuri duele detente por favor - yuuri se detuvo cuando ya estaba dentro de wolfram para que este se acostumbrara al intruso, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y lo beso, empezando acariciarlo de nuevo, besando su cuello, tratando de excitarlo otra vez, ya que con el dolor esta se había esfumado, tomo su miembro y empezó a masajearlo hasta dejarlo totalmente duro, pronto el dolor de Wolf desapareció, empezando a sentir un calor que iba en aumento, Yuuri al notar esto empezó a embestirle lentamente, para no dañar mucho a su compañero, realmente se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Wolf, era tan estrecho y calido.

Ahh! Wolf eres delicioso

Yuuri... por... fa...vor... muévete... más rápido.

El moreno no lo hizo esperar y sin más comenzó aumentar la velocidad, entrando y saliendo del interior de su rubio, masajeado el miembro de este al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, wolfram no aguanto mas y se derramo en la mano de su koibito soltando un gemido gritando el nombre de este, estrechando su entrada haciendo que yuuri se derramara dentro de esta, gritando también el nombre de su koi, agotado salio del interior del rubio dejándose caer sobre este, ambos estaban tratando de regular su respiración, aun no creían lo que acababa de pasar.

Yuuri te amo.

Yuuri se sorprendió pero para que ocultarlo, estaba demasiado feliz por lo que acaba de oír - yo también te amo - sin mas lo abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, dándole un ultimo beso en los labios, para después los dos caer profundamente dormidos.

Un nuevo día era anunciado por la luz del sol, que comenzaba a despertar a todos los habitantes del reino, quienes comenzaban con su rutina de todos los días.

Un yuuri algo molesto por la luz se levantaba frotándose los ojos, viendo borroso tratando de localizar en donde se encontraba, recordando de inmediato lo que había sucedido en la noche, ¿fue un sueño?, pensaba, hasta que dio con la figura desnuda que dormía al lado suyo con una tranquilidad y paz infinita, no, no fue un sueño, fue real, todo fue real, se encontraba muy feliz, por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Yuuri... ohayo - decía un Wolf mas dormido que despierto, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las muñecas.

Lo siento, te he despertado.

Yuuri, tuve un sueño muy extraño.

¿Así, que soñaste? - preguntaba un yuuri demasiado embobado al ver el rostro del rubio tan lindo, que tanto amaba.

Soñé que tu... y yo... estábamos...haciendo... °///°- Esto lo decía mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama, deteniéndose en el camino por una punzada que le recorrió desde su entrada hasta la columna vertebral - no fue un sueño.

Se percato de esto cuando vio a yuuri semidesnudo, además del dolor en su trasero, y después mirándose el mismo debajo de la sabana comprendió que todo había sido real, estaba muy feliz, por fin se había entregado a su amor, por fin sabia que yuuri le quería tanto como el.

Yuuri se levanto de la cama, se sentía renovado, después de una semana de insomnio, por fin había podido dormir tranquilamente y no solo eso había cumplido su sueño, se iba a dar una baño antes de que Conrad lo fuese a buscar si es que no había ido ya y los haya encontrado en esas circunstancias, pero no aun era muy temprano.

Yuuri ¿A dónde vas?

Me voy a dar un baño - dedicándole una linda sonrisa a su koi.

Espera voy contigo - se levanto como pudo de la cama para ir en busca de su bata.

Y así ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al baño, tomados de la mano, por petición de Wolf, yuuri estaba mas que feliz, por fin podría tocar ese cuerpo que lo tenia loco desde tiempo atrás cuando quisiese.

Yuuri se dirigía a su alcoba dispuesto a dormir, estaba cansado, ser el Mahou era mucha responsabilidad, pero ahora hace dos semanas que no lograba dormir, tal vez no fue buena idea decirle a wolfram que el también lo quería, desde aquella vez que por fin le había hecho el amor Wolfram se había vuelto muy posesivo, no solo eso sino que además a cada rato andaba acosándolo para que lo hiciesen de nuevo, no es que no quisiera, le encantaba, pero todos los días desde aquella vez, en el baño, en los jardines, en la cocina que por cierto no fue un buen lugar, las criadas los estaban observando, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar, en la oficina donde fueron sorprendido in fraganti por Gwendal, esa vez fue gracioso, por fin había visto el rostro de este con otra expresión, primero abrió la boca a mas no poder, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, además de que se había puesto muy rojo, cerro la puerta y salio corriendo de ahí, desde entonces cada vez que se encontraban Gwendal trataba de evitar mirarlo a la cara, se ponía incomodo y siempre encontraba una excusa para no estar ante su presencia.

Bien si mi destino es morir a manos de Wolfram por cansancio, que Así sea - y sin más entro a la habitación donde su amante ya lo esperaba para otra ronda, ya encontraría algún plan para poder volver a dormir.

**Notas finales: **

_Espero sus comentarios y criticas, lo que sea._

_Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios con críticas, sugerencias, pedradas, amenazas de muerte, etc. En fin lo que ustedes quieran hacerme saber, también para ver si le ago unos cuantos Cáp. Mas. _

_Arigatou - ja ne_


End file.
